The present invention relates to a printing device capable of employing at least a continuous-form printing sheet, more particularly to a printing device which is equipped with a mechanism for setting the start position of the printing operation at a desired position on the printing sheet.
Conventionally, when setting the print start position to a desired position on a continuous-form printing sheet in this type of printer, the following operation sequence should be conducted. First, while the printing sheet is set in the sheet feed mechanism, by pressing the sheet feed switch, the sheet feed motor is driven so as to feed the printing sheet toward a printing head. In addition, by operating a line feed switch, the sheet is fed pulse by pulse, which is outputted every line feed switch operation, until the print start position on the printing sheet accords with the start position setting mark located near to the print head. When the printer detects that the print start position accords with the setting mark, it receives the print data from the host computer and start printing the data. When the print start position should be adjusted, the printer suspends the print operation and repeats the above operation.
However, with the printer described above, while an operator visually checks the print start position, he or she should press the required switch. Thus, occasionally, the print start position differs from the desired position. It is difficult for the operator to find the most suitable position.